Ramen, Shuriken, and Frogs, Oh My!
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: A collection of my Naruto oneshots. All are currently Sasuke/Naruto. Current highest rated is T—that may go up in the future. First chapter is a summary list of all stories within.
1. Summary List

All of my Naruto oneshots have now been moved to this "chapter" story. If you still wish to read/favorite them as separate entities, they still exist separately on my ao3 account (also FlitterFlutterFly).

Feel free to skip around to what stories sound interesting to you. Each will have individual pairing lists, warnings, and other notes within that "chapter".

* * *

**1 - **This Summary List

**2 - Never Ending Tide**

The tide is always going. In, out, in. Just like us. If only this had lasted a bit longer. Like the tide. Naruto/Sasuke. Rated T. Includes Major Character Death. ~1,000 words.

**3 - Color of Your Wings**

Naruto is a dark angel, a dominant, with orange wings and so a nobody. Sasuke is a light angel, a submissive, with black wings and so an Uchiha. Even if they met at the Courtship Ball, no one thought anything would happen. How wrong they were. Naruto/Sasuke. Rated T. ~2,000 words.

**4 - When You're Gone**

His friends thought him blinded by love, but Naruto didn't care. So what if Sasuke would leave for days at a time without so much as a note explaining anything? It didn't matter, because he would always come back. Wouldn't he? Sasuke/Naruto. Rated T. ~1,500 words.


	2. Never Ending Tide

**Title: **Never Ending Tide  
**Summary: **The tide is always going. In, out, in. Just like us. If only this had lasted a bit longer. Like the tide.  
**Genres: **Angst, Tragedy  
**Pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Major Character Death  
**Notes: **This is really angsty and super ambiguous, just warning you.

* * *

The tide is ever changing. In, out, in. Always moving. That's why I like it. It's hard not to. The border between earth and water is indescribable. It's just the waves, the foam, and the tide. It's where sandy beaches meet stormy waters. They have their ups and downs, but they never let go of each other.

The moon is a factor, that's true. Its gravitational pull is what causes this cycle. In, out, in. We're all human though, we think small. We think personal. All I see now is the white sand and the sea. I feel the wind on my cheeks and I can smell that salt. The passing things are interesting. It's always busy in the summer.

There's a gaggling group sunbathing.

There's that mother with the twins looking for seashells together.

There are the teenage girls swooning over the shirtless foreigners.

There's that couple who aught to get a room.

There's a dog playing in the waves.

There's the hermit crab crawling near my feet.

And as always, my eyes are drawn back to the tide. In, out, in. It's calming, that repetition. In, out, in.

You're a lot like the ocean, you know? Going from calm to thrashing in mere minutes. So much mystery and power is held in every part of you. There isn't a single person alive who fully understood you. Though many respect you, even fear you.

I don't fear you. Not at first, and not now. Especially not now. But then, you let me get close. Not to all of it, of you, but closer than any before.

I suppose that makes me the beach in this little analogy. It makes sense. I have quite a number of friends. They seem to feel welcomed by my warmth. Building sandcastles, tanning, reading, cuddling, and walking. They like me.

If only you'd realize they like you too. Why else would those kids laugh as your waves crash down on them? I wish you had gotten time to understand.

When I met you, it was the middle of winter. The beach's always freezing at that time of year, but I was out there, here, anyways. I wonder if you ever knew how much you saved my life then. Your presence appearing so suddenly in my daily routine steered me away from those dangerous thoughts I'd been having.

I tried to talk to you. You ignored me. I tried again. Then I was called an idiot. I was determined however.

It didn't take long for us to become friends in retrospect. As weird a friendship as it was. It was just starting summer season when things got rough between us. My other friends were constantly stealing my time. You had few that would distract you similarly. Those you did have, you kept at a distance. Except me. I never was sure the reason why.

It was that old hag that brought us together to mend our flailing-about relationship. She would be the moon then, always pushing and pulling. She made us go to dinner that night with her. I was glad that you only glared at me for the first couple minutes. I was always exhilarated in your company, even when I was mad at you.

Then the old had left. I barely noticed. We went home to my apartment. I was laughing and you were smirking. The world was a happy place.

I will never forget our first kiss. It was our first anniversary of our meeting each other. We were on this same beach and it started to snow. I was look up at the sky, my smile extra bright for you. Then you said my name. I turned and you gave me the kiss. It was quick, simple, and chaste.

It didn't stay that way long.

Our dating period was awkward. In the end we just decided to stick with what we were used to doing together. With sex of course. Lots of sex. Good sex.

Many of our friends were actually happy for us. Others weren't. It nearly destroyed us.

We persevered though. We survived and we were stronger for it. We didn't let anyone try to get between us again.

I wish I could say that was the cue for our happily ever after. Not true. We still had our ups and downs. Our ins and outs. We weren't perfect, but love didn't stop for imperfection.

And now I'm alone. It's been too many years, and too less. I'm standing on this beach where we first met.

And those twins are chatting merrily.

The dog is biting the bubbles.

The hermit crab has buried itself.

I'm only thirty. Why does it feel like I've lived so much long than that? Maybe because you haven't. I have more time left. Yours ran out almost a year ago.

I'm left solitary, watching the tide. In, out, in. Always.

"He'd want you to be happy." The old hag was behind me. She was starting to let her years show now, but no one smart would underestimate her. The strength of the passion in her eyes would be enough. Just like the moon indeed.

"I know," I tell her.

It was almost true. I know you wouldn't want me to give in. Wouldn't want me to let go of my remaining future, not yet. But I also know I could never take another love. Not after you. You wouldn't want me to do that.

Nothing could come between the beach and the ocean. Nothing that would last.

"Naruto, you've been standing out here too long. Let's go back." Her voice penetrates my thoughts yet again. Still, I could never bring myself to be mad at her.

"I'm coming," I say. We walk together to the car. Just before getting in, I glance back at the tide.

I won't forget you Sasuke. I love you, forever.


	3. Color of Your Wings

**Title: **Color of Your Wings  
**Summary: **Naruto is a dark angel, a dominant, with orange wings and so a nobody. Sasuke is a light angel, a submissive, with black wings and so an Uchiha. Even if they met at the Courtship Ball, no one thought anything would happen. How wrong they were.  
**Genres: **Humor  
**Pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke, side Gaara/Neji, Kiba/Hinata  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Crack!Fic  
**Notes: **This was my most popular Naruto story. I apologize for all who are upset at it changing locations. I have no current plans of updating it with more. Sorry.

* * *

"You brats ready?"

Naruto turned to face the voice. Besides him, his childhood friend Gaara and Kiba did the same. Before them stood blue-winged Kisame, grinning like the mad angel he was.

"Of course we are!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

Kisame chuckled. "Keep your wings on. As your older peer dark angel, I'm supposed to instruct you on how this works, or something."

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba all exchanged a glance. They were currently waiting in a small antechamber besides the Grand Hall. In a couple moments, the doors would open, allowing them to flood in. Today was the day of the Courtship Ball, an annual ceremony required of all the angels, dark and light, to find their mates. It would be Naruto and his friends' first year that they were old enough, in angel years, to attend.

"As dark angels," Kisame was saying. "You're looking for a light angel to court. Now, I'm warning you, just cause the light angels are supposed to be submissive, doesn't mean they don't sometime have an attitude."

As young angels, the dark angels, or the future dominants of a relationship, and the light angels, or the future submissives, were separated in both school and play. Except, of course, with their dominant or submissive family members. This was done to prevent bullying (which was common on the submissives from the immature dominants) and then later… more extreme actions. Even the schools were segregated.

Then, once a dark angel has found a light angel and they've begun courting, they are named mates moved to a mixed school. After they've finished school (assuming they both agree) then they are married, become each other's bonded, and can start having a family and working their way up the aristocratic society of life. Or angel life, at least.

Kisame explained. "If you find a light today, and don't rush because you have till midnight, then you can ask for the right to court them. That doesn't mean that they'll accept—"

"Have you been snubbed?" Kiba snickered. Naruto high-fived him.

"You can't expect to find the perfect angel immediately." Kisame glared. "It may take you a hundred years, but it's worth it in the end." He shrugged. "Or so I've heard."

"What do you do during courting?" Gaara frowned.

"Give presents and crap." Kisame grinned. "With any luck, I'll be getting my own mate this evening."

Just then, the large doors opened, allowing the dark angels to enter the Great Hall. The light angels would be coming in from the other end. The dark angels quickly tried to push their way through. Naruto lost Kisame, Gaara, and Kiba in the crowd as he got pulled along. Finally, he was deposited, head spinning.

Naruto shook himself, attempting to focus. He scanned the room. All the dark angels wore black, like him, so he looked for white. Coming in from the other side was a large group of light angels. One quickly caught his attention. A light angel with black wings.

Naruto made his way through the masses, walking towards his target. As he almost reached him, he noticed something that made his eyes narrow. Another dark angel had cornered the submissive into a less populated area of the hall.

"You really are gorgeous. What would you say to being my mate? I promise I could make you quite pleasured." The dark angel was smiling dangerously. The light angel looked annoyed.

Naruto approached them just at the bastard laid a hand on the submissive's cheek. He stopped next to them and unfurled his wings, effectively blocking the dark angel.

"Keep you're fucking hands to yourself, Sai." Naruto growled.

Sai's eyes showed surprise momentarily, then confusion, then annoyance. "I believe I saw him first."

They glared at each other, neither backing down. The light angel in question was now raising an eye at both of them.

"Shouldn't this be my choice." The submissive's voice was smooth, but it had an edge to it. Naruto turned.

Now he got a clear look at the angel, he was gorgeous. Black hair fell in long bangs and then spiked at the end. His skin was porcelain and smooth. His eyes were deep spiral of dark and his lips pale pink. Naruto had never seen anything more captivating.

"You'd be better with me than with dickless." Sai said quickly.

Naruto snapped back from his staring suddenly. "Shut up Sai, I have a dick, thank you very much. And any angel could see that I'm the better choice." He spread his wings out further in challenge.

Sai snorted. "You don't even know who you're fighting for, do you?"

"Umm. What's your name?" Naruto asked the light angel quickly.

The black wings on the other's back rustled a bit at the question. "Sasuke." He answered.

Naruto turned back to Said, feeling triumphant. "I'm fighting for Sasuke."

Sai gave him an incredulous stare. "Look at his wings dumbass. _Sasuke _is the Uchiha's youngest son."

Naruto blinked. "Oh." He spun to Sasuke, who simply stared at him, then back at Sai. "So? Why does that matter?"

"So? The only reason he's not being swarmed right now is because you're blocking everyone's view." Sai turned to Sasuke. "Just tell this idiot that he has no chance. He's no one. I hail from the ROOT Clan." He showed his brown wings, as if to prove it.

It was true, one's wing color correlated with one's clan or family. Naruto's wings were orange. Which was completely unknown. Naruto was an orphan and therefore, in the hierarchy of angel families, unimportant. Sasuke's black wings were an obvious sign that he was an Uchiha. They were one of the most powerful clans, next to the royal family.

"I don't care if Sasuke's an Uchiha." Naruto shrugged. "Why should I care? Color is just color, after all."

Sasuke was watching him with dark eyes. His face held no expression. He faced Sai. "Leave."

"Wh-what?" Sai stuttered. "You're telling _me _to go?"

"Yes, now leave. I don't like repeating myself." Sasuke frowned at the dark angel.

Sai was a lot of things, but he wasn't suicidal. He left with only a couple mumbles under his breath. To Naruto, they didn't sound pretty.

"Ha. It's kind of fun to see Sai rejected." Naruto chortled.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Name's Naruto, don't forget it." The blond-haired dark angel faced Sasuke fully now, wings still outstretched and blocking him from view of the crowd. "This your first Courtship Ball?'

"Yes." Sasuke broke the eye contact, looking down at a point on Naruto's wing.

"Hey, me too!" Naruto said cheerily. Then his face fell. "You don't have to be so tense, you know. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Like I was worried." Sasuke scoffed, looking back to Naruto's blue eyes, but his wings relaxed anyways.

Naruto grinned. "I like you Sasuke."

"You barely know me." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter, I know I like you." Naruto said, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke said, then he paused. "If you don't care that I'm an Uchiha, then why did you fight for me?"

"I just thought it was funny, a light angel with black wings." He gave a little laugh. "I guess it's rare to find a submissive Uchiha."

Sasuke's wings went rigged, displeasure showing on his face. "You—"

"Hey, calm down." Naruto stepped closer, holding up a hand. "I didn't mean it like that. Colors are just colors. Positions just positions. I fought for you because you caught my interest. Then I saw Sai being a jerk, so…" He trailed off.

Sasuke stayed silent for almost a minute, then he sighed. "Are you going to ask me?"

"Would you say yes if I did?" Naruto came even closer, wings curling in around them slightly. He put his hand down, desperate to touch the male before him, but needing permission. He could control himself most of the time.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, and opened his mouth to answer, but a rumble interrupted him. The ground shook. Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look wide-eyed as a huge moving mass of dark angels came roaring in their direction.

"Ask me quick, before they get here." Sasuke said, mildly peeved.

"Sasuke, would you allow me the chance to court you?" Naruto spurt out, preparing for the worst.

"Yes." Sasuke breathed just as the horde reached them.

"Sasuke, be my mate!"

"Little Uchiha, I want you."

"Be mine."

"Sasuke-baby!"

Sai must have told them, Naruto mused as he opened his mouth.

"SHUT UP!"

The crowd grew silent, watching Naruto fearfully. Sasuke was no exception.

"Good." Naruto said, sure now that they would listen. "So Sasuke is now my mate and if any of you dare to hit on him I will make you pay." His voice was calm, but everyone could sense the killing intent. Naruto then wrapped a wing around his new mate's back and an arm around the submissive's waist.

"What? Why would an Uchiha want you? You're a no body!" One of the dark angels exclaimed. The crowd murmured in agreement. The rest of the angels in the hall were coming up, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Must you always make a scene Naruto?" Gaara broke through the masses, a brown-haired light angel with lavender wings not far behind.

"Hey Gaara. Find yourself a mate too?" Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke allowed it, wings curling closer to his body to make room.

Gaara's tan wings, too, wrapped around his mate as they both came to stand next to the pair. "This is Neji, of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Sasuke." Neji greeted.

"Neji." Sasuke greeted back.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled.

"Why would someone of the Sand Clan be a friend with the deadlast no body." One of the other dark angels muttered aloud.

"This is going no where." Kiba, dark red wings displayed clearly, too came to stand by Naruto, following him was another lavender winged light angel.

"Hinata." Neji said in surprise.

"Hello." Hinata said shyly, moving closer to Kiba.

Naruto nodded to Kiba, sighing. "I guess you're right. I need water." He demanded.

"Here kid." Kisame appeared from the crowd and handed him a glass.

"Thanks." Naruto said, then threw the water on his wing, the one not covering Sasuke.

The crowd gasped as the orange of Naruto's wings faded off in splotches. Left was a deep golden. The royal family's color.

The only angels who didn't seemed shocked by this new discovery were Gaara, Kiba, Kisame, and … Sasuke?

"Naruto is next in line for the throne, and so he ranks above all of you. Go away." Sasuke glared at the crowd.

The crowd dispersed, whispers and murmurs throughout. Naruto would have to show up at Court to appease them. He sighed, then turned to his mate.

"You knew." He stated.

Sasuke looked up at the dark angel now courting him. "Some of the paint was coming off already." He said plainly.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "So then—"

"Colors are just colors." Sasuke gave a small smile, a rare thing for an Uchiha. "Get me tomatoes tomorrow."

Naruto's face broke back to a grin. "I'm gonna sweep you off your feet Sasuke!"

Gaara and Kiba both rolled their eyes, dragging Neji and Hinata away from the couple.

This would be an interesting courtship.


	4. When You're Gone

**Title: **When You're Gone  
**Summary: **His friends thought him blinded by love, but Naruto didn't care. So what if Sasuke would leave for days at a time without so much as a note explaining anything? It didn't matter, because he would always come back. Wouldn't he?  
**Genres:** ModernAU, Angst, Happy Ending, OOC  
**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Nothing Triggering  
**Notes: **This is angst, but it has a happy ending so no worries. It's also way OOC. You've been warned.

* * *

"How long has it been this time?"

The question was spoken softly, but he heard it anyways. The blond-haired man looked up to meet the eyes of his worried, and somewhat angry, long time friend.

"Just a couple of weeks, Sakura," the man told her. He smiled brightly, though they both knew it was fake. "I'm sure he'll come home soon."

"Naruto, this isn't healthy." Sakura's voice had risen, her frustration apparent. "You can't do this anymore!"

"I'm twenty-three, Sakura. You can't tell me how to run my life." Naruto's voice, too, had gotten louder. He almost wanted to start shouting, but one look at the pink-haired woman's face made him reconsider.

It wasn't fair to take out his stress on Sakura. She was only trying to help, after all.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sakura sighed, standing up from the café table. "I really hope he's worth it."

Naruto said nothing as she walked away. He was worth it, that was the obvious answer. He had to be worth it.

Naruto stood as well, paying for their coffees before heading outside into the cold January air. He pulled his bright orange coat closer to his body, watching his breath come out in puffs of white.

Before he knew it, he'd reached the door of his apartment. He unlocked it automatically, key warm in his frozen hand. He opened the door slowly.

"I'm home." He called out weakly.

No one answered.

Naruto took a deep breath, before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked mindlessly to the single bedroom.

The blond almost expected him to be waiting there on the bed, that far-off smile gracing his pale lips. Naruto knew that smile was just for him, even if he couldn't really know.

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned out, collapsing on the empty mattress.

Naruto inhaled the sheets. After almost three weeks, his smell had started to disappear. Without even realizing it, Naruto's mind started to drift back.

He'd met Sasuke at a bar. It was right after Hinata had broken up with him, crying and explaining that her father wouldn't ever approve. Naruto had tried to be understanding, and had still comforted the girl. But after she'd left, he had also broken down.

Naruto hadn't loved Hinata, not like he thought he could, but they had been comfortable together. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to find that comfortableness again—at least as easily as it had happened for them.

He'd gone to the bar in hopes of drowning him sorrows in beer and perhaps a good one-night stand.

What he'd found wasn't just a one-night stand.

Sasuke had been sitting at the end of the bar counter, and the only available seat had been right next to him. Naruto had plopped down onto it, and somehow they'd gotten to talking.

Naruto's first impression hadn't been the best. After all, one of the first word that had come out of the raven-haired man's mouth had been "idiot". But still, he'd drowned in those endlessly dark eyes.

Before he'd realized it, Naruto had come back to that bar every night, hoping to see the other. Sasuke hadn't always been there, of course. At one point, he hadn't showed up for an entire month.

When Naruto had confronted him about it, anger showing clearly, the other man had looked at him, really looked at him, and asked why Naruto cared so much.

Naruto hadn't answered that night, but it'd made him think. By the time he'd figured it out, it had already been too late.

He'd fallen in love with the bastard.

After that, their relationship had progressed quickly. Too quickly, many of his friends had said, and still said. But Naruto didn't care.

All that mattered was Sasuke.

He'd lived in a rose-colored world. They'd moved into an apartment together and had found a semblance of a happy life. Until the first time Sasuke had disappeared. He'd only been gone for six days, but by the time he'd returned, Naruto had become a complete wreck.

Sasuke hadn't explain, though Naruto had begged and pleaded him to. He'd just kissed him and called him—affectionately—an idiot. Naruto had let him sweep them into passion, tears still leaking down him cheeks as they came together.

He never asked again.

And so, here he was. Lying on his—their—bed. Alone.

Naruto closed his eyes and willed the tears behind his eyelids to go away. He let sleep overcome him.

Naruto awoke with a start. It took him a second to realize there were voices coming from his living room. He got out of bed, groaning that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, and ventured toward the noise.

The sight that greeted him was unfamiliar. Two men sat talking on his couch. Both wore all black. Naruto recognized neither of them.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Naruto blurted out. His befuzzled mind trying to remember if he'd locked the door or not.

Sakura always did say his lack of thinking things through would get him into trouble one day. Naruto gulped as two sets of eyes turned on him.

"Ah, you've woken." The guy on the right, whose face was half-covered by a mask, said.

Naruto blinked. "Who are you?" he tried again.

The masked-man chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Let us introduce ourselves. You can call me Kakashi. This here-" He gestured to the man besides him, "-is Sai."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "My name is—"

"Naruto Uzumaki, age twenty-three. Currently working as an editor and agent for the famous author, Jiraiya Sanin." The younger male, Sai, interrupted him.

"I do love Jiraiya's works." It looked like Kakashi was smiling, but Naruto couldn't be too sure.

"How…" Naruto shook his head. "Can one of you explain what's going on?"

Kakashi's face suddenly adopted a serious look. "You may want to sit down, Naruto."

Naruto obeyed quickly, taking an armchair across from the couch. Once he was seated, Sai began.

"What is your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked without preamble.

Naruto licked his lips, nervous. "He, we…"

"Perhaps it would be better if we told you a bit more before you answer that question," Kakashi gently stopped him. "Sasuke was part of an elite task force working for the government. I cannot give you the details, but I can tell you that he was a worthy team member. He saved my life many times."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Naruto bit out, his mind storing the information for later contemplation.

It wasn't like he hadn't guessed something like that already. It was better than the alternatives.

"Sasuke was hurt on his last mission." That was Sai. "He is in a state of comatose. Even if he were to recover, it is doubtful that he would be able to continue his current line of duty."

"Sasuke's in a coma?" Naruto tensed in shock.

"We came to you because of his letter." Kakashi told him. "Because our job is a dangerous one, we always write a letter before each mission. A will, if you will. It is to be read if the agent is severely injured or killed."

"Sasuke will be okay, right?" Naruto didn't even care what the silver-haired man was saying. As long as Sasuke was okay.

"In his letter, his only line, was 'Don't let Naruto grieve too much'." Kakashi ignored the question. "Of course, we had a hard time figuring out who 'Naruto' was. Sasuke made sure you were protected. Luckily, we did manage to find you, it seems."

Naruto clenched his fists. "I don't fucking care, just please tell me if Sasuke will be okay!"

Their silence was all he needed to know.

"We're sorry for your loss." Sai interjected smoothly. "But he wanted you to be happy. His letter said so."

Naruto's head was spinning. "Just go." He stood from the armchair. "Please, just go." And escaped into the bedroom.

o.o

Naruto sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. His answering machine beeped with messages, but he didn't bother checking them.

Sasuke was gone, and this time he wouldn't be coming back.

Naruto was suddenly wracked with a fresh batch of tears. He let them out, sobbing.

"Sasuke," he muttered. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"I told them not to let you grieve too much. I guess they couldn't even do that."

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes widening. Through the tears, he saw Sasuke, standing at their door with that smile on his face. That smile only for him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, hoping he wasn't hallucinating, praying this was real.

Sasuke approached him and wiped a single teardrop away with his thumb. "Idiot."

That was all it took for Naruto to throw himself on the other, clinging to him for his life. "Sasuke, Sasuke," he mumbled over and over.

"Shh, it's okay," Sasuke spoke softly into his ear, holding him. "I'm here."

As Naruto's sobs subsided, he drew back just enough to see the face of the man he loved with all his heart.

"Don't ever leave me again." Naruto's blue eyes shone with his strength, and his weakness. "I won't let you leave me."

Sasuke leaned down. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
